Big Brother 2: Two Sides Collide
indignant'Big Brother 2: Two Sides Collide' is the second fanon series made by Zizylion. This is the official season two, as the previous season two was cancelled due to writer's block. Previous Season: Big Brother 1: Pandora's Excruciating Return Next Season: TBA Hosts Twists *'Teams': Two returnees from the previous season will be coming back to play as coaches, but also as players. You'll find out who they are eventually. They will coach two teams of seven. If someone from one team wins HOH, their team is safe from being nominated. Teams will be disbanded once the jury stage of the game begins. *'Lockdown' Eviction: If one of the coaches get evicted prior to jury, the house alarm will go off. Everyone will be called to the Living Room and will be asked to immediately vote one of their own out with only five minutes to strategize. They will not know about this twist until it actually happens. However, if both coaches survive to the jury, then Pandora's Box will come into play with only one advantage (for the HOH, which will be kept secret) and one disadvantage (for the house, which is the Lockdown Eviction) **After the Lockdown Eviction, teams will be disbanded. *'New Cast': Because I'm rewriting season two, there's a new cast. However, three houseguests from the original season two will be playing, but as regular houseguests and not coaches. *'Hero HOH Competitions': While teams are in play, they will choose one representative to play for them in the HOH. Houseguests Nomination Table Here Game History Pre-Game The game begins with a cheering audience, ready for another season of twists and turns. But they are surprised to see a brand-new host, Enzo Zizylion, walk out of the Big Brother house instead of Jesus Chen. Enzo welcomes everyone to the season, not long before everyone started to boo at the apparent bad choice of a new host. Just then, a light shone down on the stage, a bright, blinding light. Smoke starts to fill the studio, and the audience starts cheering again, this time for a slightly taller man. Of course, it was Jesus Chen. Enzo, now growing indignant, pulls out the official contract to show Jesus, saying that it's his show, not Jesus'. But then, another figure shows up, this time on the Diary Room screen that the host usually collects the votes from. The image focuses, revealing... Julie Chen! Jesus and Julie Chen have never gotten along. Jesus "stole" Julie's last name to make him appear more relevant and "iconic." Julie has a habit of using Jesus' name in vain... numerous times, still counting. Julie does her introduction of the season from the Diary Room, and tells the cameras to cut to the houseguest interviews. While the interviews are rolling, Julie Chen walks out of the Big Brother house, obviously not proud to see Jesus, and could care less about Enzo. Enzo tries to work out a schedule for each of them to host, but Julie and Jesus simultaneously disagree with the idea. Julie says that she has been the original for over a decade and that Jesus should "fuck off." And then, a lightning rod strikes through the roof, striking Julie, and making her unconscious. While Enzo calls the paramedics, Jesus greets the twelve brand-new houseguests, all of them read to embark on a new journey. Four by four, the houseguests leave the outside world for what they hope to be three months. Thomas makes the first DR of the season. *"I made it, guys! I'm on TV! Now I just gotta find myself that one ally.." Laurie '''calls everyone to the living room, saying that she will be performing a song for all the houseguests. Everyone takes a seat in the living room, and listen to '''Laurie's unfortunately terrible cover of Panic! at the Disco's "Emperor's New Clothes." A few DRs are shown: *'Laurie': I think I made a pretty good impression on the house! I could tell they love my singing! *'Jacqui': (referring to Laurie) That bitch is insane. She thinks she can sing- Jacqui couldn't finish her sentence as she bursts out laughing *'Yacoub': And I thought Africa was in a crisis. *'Eli': (referring to Laurie) She's has potential to be worse. After the terrible singing, Robin '''reminds everyone that none of the beds have been claimed yet by bags, and everyone gets out of their seats, almost running over '''Laurie, to claim their beds. *'Laurie '(DR): Huh, that was weird. I honestly thought I made a nice impression unless it was just an accident they ran over me. Yacoub and Thomas claim beds in the same room. They lock eyes as if they think they know each other, but just can't seem to figure anything out. Yacoub starts a conversation. *'Yacoub': Hey, my name's Richard, but call me Yacoub. *'Thomas': Yacoub.. that sounds really familiar. Well, my name's Thomas Thomas shakes Yacoub's hand *'Yacoub': Thomas, huh? That's also strikingly similar. Maybe it's a calling? *'Thomas': Ha. Doubt it. But, you look like a decent ally. Maybe we could be a team? *'Yacoub '(DR): Holy shit! I already have a final two deal! Go me! *'Yacoub': I'd love to! It's nice to find someone so quickly. *'Thomas': Hey, I feel you, man. *'Thomas '(DR): Yacoub is pretty nice and chill. Maybe he's more than just an ally I can use. I have a feeling we can be really great friends outside the game. Back on stage, the paramedics finally come in, announcing that Julie Chen is fine, but she has to be hospitalized. This means that Jesus and ''Enzo will have to take over her job. Jesus and Enzo lock eyes in disgust, obviously having no interest in each other at all. Cutting back to the house in the living room, '''Catherine' starts to talk with Laurie, as her only supporter. *'Catherine '(DR): Catherine is getting a good feeling about Laurie. She could be a nice ally for my alliance. But Catherine can't get too over-excited over one ally, of course. Jesus then comes on over the speakers of the house, telling everyone to report to the Living Room. Everyone assembles in the Living Room and announces that this season, there are coaches. But assures them that no one is leaving on the first night. Just at that moment, the doorbell rings. Everyone starts to panic with excitement, and they wait near the door. From season one, please welcome....... Gabe '''and '''Jericha! Eli '''is really pumped to see '''Gabe walk into the house, as everyone mostly focuses on the iconic Eternal Nominee, Jericha. After only a few minutes, everyone is ordered to the backyard for team picking. Jesus announces that there will be two teams of seven, and Jericha '''gets first to pick for placing higher than '''Gabe (sixth place versus tenth place). Here are the teams: Team Jericha: Alfonso, Casey, Jacqui, Laurie, Mick, Yacoub Team Gabe: Catherine, Eli, Heather, Marc, Robin, Thomas Week 1 With the teams now officially made, Jesus announces that if someone from one team is HOH, everyone on that team will be immune, leaving the other team vulnerable. With only seven people only being vulnerable for eviction, everyone looks around, seeing if they could be on a team with an ally, a showmance, or maybe a rival. Jesus then announces that there will not be an HOH competition where everyone is eligible; instead, each team will pick a representative to compete for them, also being told that their representative will be immune even if they lose. With the big twist in play, the teams huddle to decide who's going to be representing their teams. After some discussion, Yacoub will be competing for Team Jericha, Marc '''for Team Gabe. The competition is called Duh-keys of Safety'. Each representative will run into a foam pit on the opposite side of the yard to find five rubber ducks. They can only find one at a time, and they are only on the bottom, so they will have some digging to do. But some are located midway. They don't know how deep it is, but it's actually seven feet deep. Once they find one, they must run back to their coach and hand it back to them, and then run back. First person to get five ducks and snatches the HOH key wins! The horn sounds and the two start to run into the pit, throwing the foam blocks everywhere. *'Yacoub finds his first duck and starts to run back. *'Marc '''finds his first duck and starts to run back. *'Marc '''beats Yacoub', hands the duck over, and runs back to the pit. *'Yacoub''' hands his duck over and runs back to the pit. *'Marc '''finds his second duck and starts to run back. *He hands the duck over and runs back to the pit. *He finds his third duck and starts to run back. *'Yacoub''' finds his second duck and starts to run back. *They both hand over their ducks and run back to the pit. *'Marc '''finds his fourth duck and starts to run back. *He hands over the duck and runs back to the pit. *He finds his fifth duck and starts to run back. *He hands over his duck and snatches the HOH key from the small table. '''Marc' is the first HOH of the season! Yacoub grunts as he gets out of the foam pit. He is safe, though, along with Team Gabe. After a two-month (or more) commericial break, Julie Chen is still in the hospital. Jesus and Enzo forget to call her daily, but the show continues. After Marc's first HOH win, he celebrates with alcohol as everyone, except underaged Laurie, joins him in the HOH room. Catherine feels bad for Laurie and goes downstairs to chat with her. *'Catherine '(DR): Catherine feels bad Laurie. Catherine has to gain her trust so she can not feel like she's so lonely. Catherine finds Laurie in one of the bedrooms, who's now unpacking more of her stuff to make it feel more like home. *'Catherin'e: Knock, knock! Can Catherine come in? *'Laurie': chuckle Sure. *'Catherine': Thanks! So, I know you feel kinda on the outs right now, but Catherine assures you that everything's gonna be alright. *'Laurie' (DR): Catherine is... a little childish. Her voice, talking in third-person; I feel like I'm talking to a Tickle Me Elmo. But again, she's a nice friend to have and I have to have her around anyway. *'Laurie': Um.. Thanks. But you're actually immune this week, and I'm not. *'Catherine': Yeah, true. But still, Catherine's sure you'll be good this week. Just try to go out and talk with people, 'kay? *'Laurie': Sure, alright. Laurie gets up to go to the party so she'll at least not look invisible. Catherine follows behind, worrying that something will go on. The HOH door is open, and Laurie '''enters. Everyone seems to go quiet once she enters, but are glad to see that she's gonna be drinking with them. '''Marc hands her a beer bottle, and she relunctantly takes it. Everyone stares at her, waiting for her to take her first sip. Catherine hides in a corner. *'Catherine': Laurie! Don't do it! You aren't legally old enough! *'Marc': Let the lady do what she wants! You want to drink it, right? *'Catherine': He's drunk, goddammit! Don't fall for it! *'Marc': If you chicken out, I'm nominating ya! *'Jacqui': Hey.. maybe this isn't okay after all. I mean, she's practically out of high school. Laurie '''chugs half the bottle down. Everyone gasps, and '''Catherine literally faints. One minute passes. And the beer passes back up. Right on the rug. Marc's really pissed at this point, and everyone tries to push Laurie out of the room as everyone also makes a run for it as well. Alfonso '''stays behind with '''Marc. *'Alfonso': Hey man, I gotta- *'Marc': Nah, nah. Stay. I need you. *'Alfonso': For what, exactly? *'Marc': Well, that little bitch puked on my rug, and she needs to go home. *'Alfonso': Wait, don't put me up as a- *'Marc': Don't worry, you'll survive as a pawn. *'Alfonso' (DR): Well, I'm fucked. It's literally everyone versus Marc. So I'm gonna end up being blindsided. *'Marc': But if you win the Veto, you can use it on yourself. Alfonso '''takes the risky offer. The next morning, the nomination ceremony takes place. As planned, '''Marc nominates Laurie '''and '''Alfonso. To be continued